1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waveform analyzer, and particularly to a display method that enables easy recognition of judgment results of waveform data in a waveform analyzer.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing one example of the construction of a waveform analyzer of the prior art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the prior-art example is composed of waveform data memory 10 in which data inputted from the outside are stored, limit line memory 20 in which is stored limit line information that serves as a judgment standard for judging whether a displayed waveform is within a desired range or outside the range, comparison operator 30 that compares waveform data stored in waveform data memory 10 and information stored in limit line memory 20 and outputs the result of comparison, memory 60 in which the result of comparison outputted from comparison operator 30 is stored, and a waveform display device 40 that displays waveform data stored in waveform data memory 10, information stored in limit line memory 20, and the comparison result stored in memory 60.
Regarding the operation of the waveform analyzer configured according to the foregoing description, waveform data stored in waveform data memory 10 and information stored in limit line memory 20 are first inputted to comparison operator 30, whereupon the waveform data stored in waveform memory 10 are compared with the information stored in limit line memory 20 at comparison operator 30, and a comparison result is outputted.
At comparison operator 30, the waveform data stored in waveform data memory 10 are compared with the information stored in limit line memory 20 using the limit lines stored in limit line memory 20 to determine whether the waveform data stored in waveform memory 10 are within a desired range or outside the range.
Waveform display device 40 then displays both the waveform data stored in waveform data memory 10 and information stored in limit line memory 20, and in addition, displays by means of characters the comparison results in comparison operator 30 inputted by way of memory 60.
In the above-described waveform analyzer of the prior art, the results of comparing the waveform data stored in the waveform data memory and information stored in the limit line memory in the comparison operator are displayed on the waveform display device only by means of characters, and as a consequence, there is the problem that information relating to a failure in the waveform data cannot be easily recognized.